


Fear

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Peter Hale, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Gen, Insanity, Lydia-centric, Not Romance, Not a Love Story, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia know's what fear is. Peter Hale is the definition of that word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

His hands were large, with long fingers and rough callouses. I watched him, for so long, and lives in fear of him for many nights. It wasn’t who he was, or how he acted, it was the idea of him. It was the idea of his power hungry mind that drove me to sleepless nights and screams of terror. 

“Peter,” I would mutter in my sleep. My fingers would scratch as my side, and my flesh would tear easily. Blood and pain was my only reminder that I had sanity that he had not taken everything from me. But he had.

My sanity was driven by the fear of this monster. A man so determined to kill someone he had created. I would be next. I would be the one he killed after Scott. It was a real fear. It was the truth and even in death it’s still the truth.

“Lydia,” I can still hear his voice. The way his tongue rolled along his mouth as he said my name. The way he spoke was as if he knew what I was thinking. Every moment of every day he knew what I was thinking, what I was doing. It’s like he was stalking me. I was never alone. I was never without him. 

“Lydia,” His voice cut like a knife in my brain. The scream would rise in my throat desperately trying to get out, but it never came. I was weak. I was a slave to him threw his knowledge and his wisdom. He knew what I was, how to handle myself. I became reliant on a man whose whole life platform was power and revenge. 

“Peter” I would say. I would give in and let him win. This control he had over me had a shattering weight. He was the world, and he was on my shoulders. There was no getting rid of him, he knew everything. He was everything. 

“A deal is a deal, even with me” I’d nod and tell him everything. Our eyes locked, his breath on my neck. I told him everything I could without shattering in his arms. I didn’t want to, but I had to. I knew if I didn’t he would hurt me. He would chain me down and bleed me dry until the words came past my crimson lips on my dying breath. 

“Peter” I would say. I do say. Every day and every night as I wake up and go to sleep. I can’t get him out of my mind and in here, in Eichen House he’s just a memory. A memory of a man who died. A man who finally got what he deserved.

“Lydia” I still hear it. 

“Lydia” I still know it. 

“Lydia” I still fear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay super short not okay fic. Sorry it sucked so much but it was just a quick little idea I had. Yeah not expecting to much out of this one sorry.


End file.
